


Animal

by TheWinterDumplings



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6076992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWinterDumplings/pseuds/TheWinterDumplings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>动物世界</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animal

Animal

动物世界

 

Steve是一条威风凛凛的金毛犬，他的主人是住在Orange Street上的Rogers一家。

 

Tony的家在隔壁Lemon街尽头最大的那栋房子。

过多的楼梯对于一只柯基来说可不是什么好消息。

“你需要多运动。”幻视，家里那只五颜六色的鹦鹉这样说。

“就你话多。”

 

 “嘿，Steve。”Sam从窗口飞进来。

“我天，他比你形容的还要帅气。”一个细小的声音说。

“嘿，Sam，刚才是谁在说话。”

“我在这里！”那个声音又说道。

“噢，Sam你还带了零食来。只是我以为你不吃蚂蚁。”

“不不不，Steve，这是我的新朋友，Scott。”

“噢，非常抱歉。你好，Sam的朋友。”Steve抬了抬爪子又尴尬地放下。

“你好，Steve，我经常听Sam提起你。”

“噢，Sam是个非常好的朋友，他上周才帮我找到了我的Bucky。”

 

“Tony，你的新朋友…”邻居家的腊肠犬詹姆斯问道。

“特查拉。”

“他叫啥?”

“你可以叫我黑豹。”

“你是只黑色的猫。”Natasha毫不留情的说。

Natasha是一只学名叫做黑寡妇的蜘蛛。她住在阁楼里。

“你可以叫我战争机器。”詹姆斯严肃地回答。

“你好，尊敬的勇士。”

“你好，伟大的猎手。”

“你的朋友脑子是不是有点问题。”Natasha悄悄问Tony。

“他好像是被主人从南边两条街某个糟糕的酒鬼手里拯救出来的，小的时候被喂了酒精，这里故障了，”他试图用短腿指一指脑袋，没够着，“总之，他声称自己是一只黑豹，还是部落的国王。”

 

Bucky是Steve的青梅竹马。Bucky九个月大的一天翻墙来找他玩，墙上的积雪下覆盖着一层薄冰，刚刚被剪了指甲的布偶猫脚下一滑摔下墙头，从此以后Steve再也没见过自己的小伙伴。

直到上周，Sam在购物中心的那家‘嗨爪’宠物诊所发现了Bucky。

“我敢打赌那一定是你一直挂在嘴边的吧唧。”

“我们需要一个计划。”说完，Steve就跑了十几个街区直接把Bucky抢了回来。

“他看起来有些…”Sam的话还没说完，就被Bucky一爪子扇了下去。

“暴躁？”Clint插嘴。他是住在院子里的麻雀。紧接着立马被Bucky撵了出去。

“圆润，我是想说…”Sam刚挣扎着站起来，又挨了一掌。

“我觉得Bucky一点都没变啊。”Steve笑嘻嘻的看着Bucky。

“我要喝牛奶，Steve。”Bucky说。

 

一天，战争机器气喘嘘嘘地从后门跑进来。

“出了什么事？”Tony问。

“我在宠物乐园那里不小心踩了一只猫的尾巴，结果Steve足足追了我五条街。”

“太过分了，我来给你主持公道。”说完黑豹钻了出去。

 

来到了Rogers家的院子，黑豹瞅准在午睡的Bucky就是一爪。不巧的是被Steve发现了，还一路追回了家。

“史塔克，开门呐，你赔我Bucky的毛。”Tony头疼。

“你干了什么？”

“我挠了那只猫。”黑豹骄傲的承认。

“他还伤害了红女巫。”Steve在门口喊道。

“红女巫又是个啥?”

“呃…我撤退的时候好像踢翻了一盆花。”

Tony的头和爪子离得近，Tony觉得爪子也疼。“哎呀，不行了，我得趴下。”

这事还没完了，Tony想，于是，大家约好了周六早上六点，在那栋空着的房子的后院见。

 

周六，早上六点。

Steve带上了Bucky，Sam和Clint自告奋勇地来助阵，Sam带上了Scott。

Tony带上了战争机器和黑豹，幻视站在房顶上看热闹。

“天呐，你是什么？”Clint吓了一跳。

“没见过蜘蛛吗，蠢鸟。”Natasha没好气地说。

“不管怎么说，大家，是那条短腿狗先踩了我们家的猫。”Sam试图找回正题。

“闭上你聒噪的嘴，你这只臭乌鸦。怎么可以这样称呼一位勇士。”Sam的羽毛都气乱了。

“不要乱说，我是只猎鹰，小猫咪。”黑豹的胡子都气卷了。

 

“我不是小猫咪，我是黑豹，喵呜~”回家的路上，黑豹一直抱怨。

Tony懒得给他解释。

“这是您的意大利香肠披萨，好好享用，祝您愉快。”

“嘿，那边那个穿紧身衣送披萨的男孩。你来告诉这只哭泣的小猫咪他其实是一只黑豹。”

“哦，天呐，这个小家伙平常并不是这么热情，他一定很喜欢你。”Tony的主人Pepper女士接过披萨外卖。

“你好啊，小家伙，你叫什么名字？”外卖男孩弯下腰问。

“他叫Tony。”

“我叫Peter，我也喜欢你，Tony。”

“汪汪汪汪汪汪。”

“这是你的小费。”

“感谢您的慷慨，女士。再见，小家伙，下次见。”

 

 

 

*我的一个朋友住在Orange Street 她说隔壁街叫Lemon Street


End file.
